Battle Bon Temps
by GrandEpitaph
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is no wilting flower. A story of romance, action, kidnapping, intrigue and a battle of wills set all over Americas Deep South. An exciting blend of characters, some human, some supernatural. A switch on a switch on a switch. Prepare for a rollercoaster of hot lemonade too. I look forward to having you along - GE xx
1. Extra-curricular activities

Hey all,

In case you didn't realise, I scrapped Insanity of the Night. I'm not going to go on about it but I was just very unhappy with it. I may rework it at some stage.

However! Here we are with a new story. It will include intrigue, kidnapping, a little angst, romance, action & LEMONS!

Beware the lemons in the chapter, it is a fluffy start (with a few tinsy winsy clues)- keep your eyes here to see this beauty progress!

Much Love,

GE

xx

CHAPTER ONE

"No way Lester Chaynee! You ain't having another beer and you best get okay with that real quick or you'll be out on your ass- again!"

Sookie Stackhouse turned on her heel, fuming. She felt like she had an especially short fuse tonight- she hadn't been sleeping so good lately. Kept waking up the night feeling like there was someone in the room with her, and it was creeping her out. She wasn't tired, which was strange considering she lay awake for hours the night before just trying to shake that creepy feeling, but she knew she was just being silly.

Frownning at herself _and_ the half wit drunk she headed back towards the bar to collect a more decent, respectful customers drink order from her boss and bar man, Sam Merlotte.

"Boy, your accent sure comes out when you're mad, Sook. Want me to give him the boot?"

She huffed and gave an exaggerated eye roll,

"You best just call his wife, ain't no way he can drive in his state." Sam chuckled again at her thick 'rage' drawl and she rewarded him with a narrowing of her eyes before abruptly turning away to deliver her order.

Her heart gave an optimistic leap at the sight of Alcide Herveaux reclining in one of her booths. She delivered the drinks and headed over,

"Well hey there, can I get you something?"

He looked up at her and then sat back smiling. Slowly his eyes moved down her body then back up to her face- she blushed.

"I rekon you could, Sook. But maybe just a beer for now."

She nodded quickly and moved off to check her other tables.

Alcide Herveaux was the perfect man. Tall, handsome, kind, they had ridiculous chemistry...and the sex was- she felt her face heat and her heart start hammering- it was very, very good. Alcide cared about her, she knew that, and he hadn't pushed for there to be more to their relationship. Yet.

See? The perfect man.

She made sure her tables were settled before setting his beer down in front of him, not neglecting to 'accidently' push her chest in his face, and then slid into the booth opposite him. His eyes lingered on her breasts a split second before shooting back to her eyes,

"How are ya Sook?" He asked, grinning at her smirking at him.

"I'm okay. Ready to go home and get off my feet. What about you?"

"I'm good. You look pretty." He said, a casual comment but nice all the same- typical Alcide.

"Thanks," she said, eyeing his bottom lip, "Did you maybe wanna come by after?"

His eyes darkened as he licked the lip in question.

"Sure do."

Their eyes locked for a moment and the air zinged.

"Good. I'll see ya." She broke the spell and stood up quickly, determined to get back to work.

Somehow the promises of multiple orgasms in the near future helped the time pass a little easier.

_Later_

"Fuck Sookie you are so fucking tight!" Alcide growled in her ear.

She couldn't respond, her head thrown back in a silent scream as she rode the crest of her third orgasm. Finally she let out a loud moan, her hips flexing involuntarily, her breathing erratic.

"Oh god oh god oh god" she moaned, her nails flexing on his back.

"Mmm," Alcide swept a piece of her hair from her face and kissed her hard, "I love it when you come on my dick baby, it feels so goddamn good.." He started thrusting again, slow and hard.

She gasped, " I'm so sensitive, wait, wait-" She put a hand to his chest to stop his movements

"Shhh baby, I'll be gentle, trust me.." He slowly withdrew and ever so slowly inched back inside, coaxing another moan from her,

"See thats it, that feel okay?" He whispered in her ear, one hand cupping her ass and bringing her up to meet him, the other stroking her breasts, her side.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes- God he was good.

The next morning Sookie left Alcide in her bed, ate a quick breakfast and headed off to the local gym. She felt good. She'd made amazing tips last night and then had some amazing sex. A girl cant complain.

When she looked in the mirror while brushing her teeth she even though her skin looked flawless, her hair radiant. Amazing how a few good orgasms can change your perspective. She smiled to herself at that as she went through her daily workout. Add some endorphins to the mix and she was one happy gal.

She picked up some more coffee filters and headed back home where Alcide was still sleeping, naked, in her bed. Hmmm. She slipped into her ensuite for a quick shower and after towelling off she climbed across the bed to straddle him, her long hair dripping onto his chest she leant forward and placed some open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Mmm, morning beautiful.."He murmured, still not fully emerged from his sleep coma.

"Hi." She whispered in her ear before sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

He made a small groaning noise in his throat and his hands came up to caress her sides before freezing- his eyes popped open.

"You little minx."

"Well you were naked, so I thought I should be to." She lowered herself so her nipples grazed his chest.

"You thought right Miss Stackhouse." She gave a squeal as she was thrown on her back and pinned by 200 pounds of pure masculinity. She loved it.

"It feels like you have a problem baby," she whispered staring up into his darkening eyes as her hand wrapped around him, "I can help with that."

She pushed him on his back and proceeded to suck his cock into her mouth and eventually, down her throat.

"Ohhh Sook you are so fucking good at that..." His hands fisted in her hair and she felt his legs tensing but he gently pulled her back, "but I want to come in your pussy."

She crawled back up his body, and he held himself up as she lowered herself onto him. She would never stop being amazed at how full she felt.

"You are so wet. So so wet. Is that all for me baby?" He groaned, his fingers digging into her hips as he flicked his tongue over her nipples.

"You know it is" She breathed as she began to move,

"Wait baby, wait, wait," He stilled her with an iron grip that would bruise later (as if she cared),"If you move I'm going to come right now, like a 16 year old"

"Isn't that the point, I-" But she was distracted by his hands...one hand pinching her nipple and kneading her breast the other moving lower, she was already so close...

His thumb started lazy circles on her clit and she shuddered and gasped.

"Oh fuck..." She could feel the familiar but never less exciting burn starting in her toes,

"Alcide I'm going to -" Just as the words left her mouth he began to move, slowly, and not much, but he was already so deep it was all she needed to-

"Yesss" He hissed as she clutched his shoulders, coming loud and wet and calling his name.

Just as she started to come down she felt him go harder still inside her, his hands gripped her ass and lifted her up and impaled her on him violently, one, two, three-

"Ohhh fuck!" Alcide gasped, his eyes screwed shut as she felt him release into her, grinding their hips together, "You are so good Sook..mmmm" He nuzzled his face into her breasts, stroking his hands up and down her bare back.

"Please, you barely have to move and I come all over you." She replied breathlessly as she slid off to snuggle at his side.

"A match made in copulation heaven" He quipped, and they chuckled lazily before slipping off into a post coital haze.

After all, it was Sunday, and unfortunately they had no way of knowing what the next week was going to bring.


	2. A lovely new game

Chapter Two

_Somewhere in New Orleans_

Eric Northman rose for the night with a smile on his face. Uncharacteristic for him, sure. But staying with Godric always had that effect on him.

It had been two weeks since Godric has summoned him, and it had been two weeks of vampiric bliss. Non-stop fucking and feeding, and of course, long mornings of conversation, Eric soaking up Godric's wisdom and exploring all he'd learned with him over again. Godric was the only one who made him laugh, think...feel. It was okay to feel with Godric though. Safe. It was a secret they would both keep.

He climbed out of bed and walked out into the huge mansion to find his maker. Drawn to the 'recreational room' which was a huge room designed to host orgies, he found Godric fucking a petite Spanish girl who moaned loudly and exclaimed in her native language as she took his sizeable length on all fours. Just as he approached them she screamed and went rigid as Godric bit down on her neck, pulling hard and groaning as he emptied himself in her. He pulled out, and she collapsed, exhausted as Godric turned to face Eric.

"Good evening Eric." He said with a wide bloody grin that Eric couldn't help returning.

"Godric, you started without me." Eric observed, his fangs out and his cock semi hard as it hung between his legs.

"I found I rose desperate for blood and pussy, I think you are bringing out the beast in me Eric! I like it. Help yourself or order in...Or both. I'll be in my office." He winked and patted Eric's shoulder as he strode out of the room leaving Eric with a choice to make.

"Both." He smiled to himself. The Spanish girl was now lying on her back, observing him, her legs open in invitation, he flipped open his phone and dialled the donor clinic.

"Send a redhead with large breasts in 30 mins." He snapped the phone shut and threw it on the couch as he stalked towards the senorita.

Thoroughly satisfied and freshly showered, Eric strode into Godric's office and situated himself in the leather chair opposite his desk while Godric finished up the phone call he was on. After he hung up he faced Eric and enthusiastically informed him that they would attend an orgy party at a local sex club later on.

"But first things first, there is a reason I summoned you." His voice took on a serious tone and he leant towards Eric placing his elbows on the desk.

"Ah yes, I wondered when this might come up," Eric observed , leaning forward in his seat "not that I don't thoroughly enjoy being here with you, I just sensed there was...more."

"Yes. Much, much more," Godric said, his tone of voice building in excitement "as you know, in one week it will be the anniversary of your making. You will be 1100 years old! I am so proud of you, child. So," He reached into his desk draw and pulled out a large square box "I got you a gift, an excellent, amazing gift, if I do say so myself." He pushed the box toward Eric, who was smiling radiantly at him.

"My master, thank you." He bowed his head in reverence and Godric tilted his head in recognition.

"Open it."

Eric reached over and placed the box in his lap then gently pulled open the hinged lid.

It was empty bar a glossy 8 x 10 photograph. The photograph was of a beautiful blonde woman. Eric was confused, a donor? He would love an old werewolf's tooth if Godric gave it to him but he was confused as to how a donor was an excellent and amazing gift? She was beautiful, certainly. Large breasted and lovely full lips to wrap around his cock...

He looked up at Godric.

"She is one half fairy, living in Bon Temps."

Eric's fangs immediately ran out and he growled instinctively.

"And she is a telepath."

Eric's mind immediately filled with all the possibilities, not only was she sexy, not only would she be delicious, but she would give him a political and business edge nobody else had...amazing...excellent. He felt ridiculously grateful towards his maker.

"Godric...I... Thank you." He finished dumbly, overwhelmed.

"Anything for you, my child, anything," he smiled. "I have been sneaking my blood into her so she is already tied to you. Her brother is on the deed to her home, though she lives all alone, so I glamoured him and had him invite me in. I have been feeding her as she sleeps. Beware; I have observed that she herself can't be glamoured. Bill Compton attempted it at her work place one night."

Eric automatically snarled possessively. Fucking Compton the snivelling rat. He would know in no uncertain terms who the fairy belonged to soon. He was lost in thought trying to soak up all this new knowledge.

"You will have her yield to you, whichever way you choose to go about it, and then she will be yours entirely to do as you wish. But you must do so quickly! The Queen knows of her. You must steal her away...its half the fun of your gift Eric. Sophie Anne deserves to lose" Godric smiled slyly and rose from his chair coming around to lean on his desk in front of Eric, "do you like her?"

"This gift is incredible...you amaze me Godric. And I love the thought of stealing from Sophie Anne..." He was lost in thought again, smiling gleefully at this new game until confusion crossed his face, "How did I not feel you near when you were in Bon Temps though?"

Godric chuckled softly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sookie had gotten so damn good at keeping her shields up that sometimes it was like she was a normal human being. Except she wasn't, and she would never forget that. But still, she was very skilled. She'd even learnt to keep them up when she came in Alcide's arms, not that there was anything bad to hear at that point - on the contrary, he loved it when she came.

But for some reason on this sunny Friday morning a random thought from Alcide's head invaded hers.

He has stayed again last night and it had been thoroughly enjoyable as always. She worried when he stayed though. She worried she was getting to attached to him. Lately, she'd found herself pathetically waiting for his texts and phone calls. And she slept with him whenever she could get her hands on him. Hmmm. None of these concerns where eased by what she pulled from his brain. It shocked her, and then scared her.

_"I would be happy waking up to this every morning. So fucking beautiful."_ He has thought, with a clear image of her sleeping form in his mind.

She startled into consciousness with a jolt and felt him shift behind her.

"You alright Sook?" He reached over and stroked her exposed arm.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She nervously giggled.

"I thought I would have chased those all away." He joked, kissing down the back of her neck making her entire body shiver and goose bumps break out on the arm he was still stroking. She made a resolution to push what she'd heard out of her mind right then and there and just be with him. She didn't want to dwell on the future.

"Hmmm maybe you should try harder?" She suggested, rolling over and capturing his lips.

An hour later Alcide bent over the bed and kissed her on his way to work. Once he was gone she flopped back in bed enjoying a nice stretch of all her muscles. She really felt great lately. She was full of energy, she felt strong, and she liked what she saw in the mirror. She attributed it all to the combination of hard work in the gym and great sex with Alcide.

Smiling she jumped up and started stripping the bed. It was a beautiful day for a spring clean!

When she pulled her pillow case off her pillow she noticed a small splotch of what appeared to be blood on one corner. Maybe Alcide had cut himself shaving or something.

She put the washing in the machine and walked back to her bathroom to shower.

Life was good.


	3. Honey, I'm home!

Sookie filled the last salt shaker and with an exhausted sigh, headed out back to the employee lockers, throwing her apron in the wash basket on her way. She grabbed her things, yelled goodbye to Sam and high tailed it out of there.

Blasting the music and the air conditioning in her car, she managed to keep her eyes open for the drive home (just) and used the last of her energy to get inside, rip her smelly stale uniform off, and dive under a searing hot shower. After scrubbing thoroughly from top to bottom she dried off, wrapped her nearly waist length hair in a towel and threw on a t-shirt and panties for bed.

Bed. _Goddamit, the sheets are still on the line outside._

She could get another set from the linen chest but they would be musty. With a resigned sigh she unlocked the back door and went down the steps, the line in the light from the kitchen window.

She began unpegging the sheets when suddenly the forest seemed to go deadly silent. She hadn't noticed the cicadas chirping, an owl hooting, it was all background noise. Until it stopped, abruptly.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she cast her mind out immediately, a defence mechanism that was instinctual to her, much like the average humans fight or flight compulsion.

A void. A void as she'd only experienced once in Bon Temps, when she had served that creep William Compton at Merlotte's, and it was closing fast.

Vampire.

Flight it was!

She turned and ran to the back door. She was wide awake now, legs pumping, arms still wrapped around those damn sheets as she scrabbled up the back steps and slammed the back door behind her without a backward glance, casting her mind out.

The void was directly behind her. Not in the yard.

On the other side of the mostly glass door her back was pressed against.

Her entire body went cold as her body registered this information, and goose bumps broke out on her arms and neck as she ever so slowly stepped away from the door and turned, as if in slow motion, to look up and up and up into the face of her so not welcome visitor.

Glacial blue eyes gazed back with sinister curiosity.

"Hello Sookie."

_He can't touch you. He can't touch you. He can't touch you. Has to be invited in. _

She repeatedly lectured herself as she took deep breaths, actively trying to slow her heart rate before it just stopped altogether. She took four involuntary steps back before she began to feel some shred of courage return. This man, no this vampire, had turned up to her house uninvited and scared the bejeesus out of her. He was very good looking, very tall, very sure of himself. Altogether he was truly frightening.

Okay. Logic. Maybe he is just rude, not sinister.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with only slightly shaky voice.

The vampire pulled his gaze up from what she abruptly realised were her very bare legs.

"I am Eric. And I am here for what is mine."

Feeling a sense of dread and desperately wishing for her robe she steeled herself and pressed on,

"And what do I have that is yours?"

"It's not anything you have."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I am here for you."

Truly, she had known his answer the minute she sensed the void. She had been warned this day would come. But she had grown complacent over the years that nothing had happened.

Still, she tried to comfort herself; _I still have some tricks up my sleeve Mr Vampire_.

As if he was listening in on her internal conversation he fixed her with a 'no bullshit' look.

"Don't try and fight me Sookie. You will lose. I will be good to you."

"Like hell," she blurted without thinking, "if you are here to take me away you are in for the fight of your life."

He angered her when he all but flat out laughed.

"Oh, I very much doubt that Sookie."

"Don't say my name like you know me or I know you, vampire. I know you can't even enter this house without my permission, and I will gladly wait you out." She folded her arms, her courage restored by this knowledge, which she knew for fact.

"You know of our kind then?" He asked her, a test, of course.

"As you know of me." She replied snarkily, earning an arch of his eyebrow.

"Oh, I plan too," he purred," but for now, it's time I got you home."

And in front of her unbelieving eyes her worst nightmare unfolded. The vampire turned the handle on her back door and strolled into her hallway, stopping in front of her.

Okay, Plan B. She mentally pumped herself as she summoned all her courage and energy and forced the bile rising in her throat down. Her breath came in gasps shorter and shorter and she tried to regulate it, keep her head.

"But you...your-"

"I'll explain later. No more stalling. Come." He cut off her stupid sputtering and moved towards her,

And she closed her eyes and pushed with her mind, but in her panic she only envisioned the top of her stair case and that's where she found herself.

Eric appeared and the bottom of the stairs.

"Impressive, fairy," he said, nonplussed," but not impressive enough."

And then he was on her, seizing her upper arms in a vice like grip. She cried out at the pain of it, which would surely bruise.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He growled his voice right beside her ear.

She didn't respond. She was gathering her energy again. Apparently, she was rather rusty.

To buy herself some time she sagged in his grip, feigning exhaustion.

He appraised her through narrowed eyes with caution. _Smart, vampire._

"Couldn't if I tried." She mumbled, tiredly and she hoped convincingly.

"Ah, my tricky fairy. I was not 'born yesterday' as you humans say."

And in one fluid motion he tore a wound in his wrist, pushed her to the floor, climbed on top of her and forced the bloody mess to her mouth.

She kicked and thrashed with all her might, clenching her teeth, but the weight of him was huge and he soon pinched her nose closed. Her eyes widened and he looked back at her calmly as she began to see dots before her as oxygen became an issue. She was forced to inhale. Instantly a flood of thick, sweet blood flowed into her mouth and throat and she gagged and heaved against it, but she felt it...trickling down her throat. She gagged again, her stomach rolling as she renewed her full body thrashing. Then the vampires fangs ran out, and a new fear flooded her senses.

_"NNNNNNNNNN!"_ Her scream gurgled and was muffled by his bloody arm as he leant in to lick her neck.

"All these dramatics are doing nothing for _my_ composure Sookie."

And then he struck, and she went completely rigid with the pain of it. Then seconds later...a low hum of pleasure, building...one more pull and-

"I think that's enough for now. If you run now, I'll know where you are." He pulled back and wiped his mouth with his free hand, slowly pulling his arm back from her mouth and shifting away from her.

She was disgusted for more than one reason and she rolled onto her side and slid an elbow under her, heaving and gagging, willing the contents of her stomach and throat onto the carpet of the stairs.

"Not going to happen," He wrapped a hand around her elbow and yanked her up to face him, " no more running, no more stalling. Let's go my fiery fairy."

"Not yours, vampire." I slurred, through a mix of shock, tears that I wasn't shocked to feel upon my face, snot and blood.

Then I spat the bloody contents of my mouth in his face.

It was incredibly satisfying for about two seconds, then his hand slid around the back of my neck and the last thing I saw was his furious eyes before everything went black.

_A/N;_

_As ya'll can see, Eric has met his match. Our Sookie's not as naive and unknowing as we thought hmm? More info on who gave her the heads up to come..._

_A lot of Q's about Alcide/the shifters etc. We'll see about all that. Just sit tight._

_Thank you to all who reviewed & messaged, favourited & followed._

_You guys are awesome! _

_Enjoy the weekend._

_GE xx_


End file.
